New Hallelujah
by dragonlots
Summary: BSG 1978/B5 - Inspired by the song 'A New Hallelujah' by Micheal W. Smith. **Strong Christian theme** One shot.


Okay, I'll admit this story was inspired by the first three songs on the Michael W. Smith's CD, 'A New Hallelujah'.

**Christian Theme**

New Hallelujah

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

The pounding rhythmic drums echoed down the Zokolo drawing listeners from every corner. Delenn heard it as she and her husband, John Sheridan, visiting the station on official Alliance business, and intrigued, followed it. They joined the growing throng, finding a spot on the crowded stairs.

"There they are," John said. He motioned with his hand at the group clustered at one side near the front. "They're not going to find life easy here."

Delenn saw the group he meant. They were brightly dressed and swaying to the music which had started. The singer had a pleasing voice even if she didn't understand the words.

"Prepare ye the way of the Lord."

"Is this some sort of religious gathering?" she asked.

"No idea." John smiled at her. "We just arrived remember?"

She felt her face flush as she nodded. It had been perhaps, a silly question. Her husband's arm snaked around her and she snuggled against his familiar body even as her eyes took in the many aliens and humans now in the audience.

Her husband stiffened. "There's Captain Gideon."

"I see them." Several from Excalibur's crew were near the bar. Captain Gideon lounged against the bar while the Techno Mage, Galen she seemed to recall his name was, watched the gathering with an amused air.

Clapping started at the end of the song and it flowed right into the next one. One of women in a bright red began dancing, her skirt whirling in time with the beat. She took her place on the makeshift stage, her arms moving in a silent language to the words of the first verse.

"Huh." John seemed puzzled by something. "I've heard about sign language but never seen it."

"I don't understand."

"For those who can't hear." He looked down at her. "It's rare anymore since most hearing defects the doctors can fix."

"Oh." New information about humans sometimes caught her by surprise.

A musical refrain and the woman danced before signing the next group of words. Then she left the stage, the audience parting to allow her to dance on the dark floor. Suddenly several lifted her to the bar and she kept dancing between the glasses filled with various types of drink. Her arms were up and her face beamed with a light Delenn had never seen before.

It's was the children's voices rising up to join the song that caused everyone to look toward the front. Some were the children from the group, but others looked as if they were Colonial, a new ally who had just contacted the Instellar Alliance for membership.

"How can they know the words?" John said shocked.

The sudden joining of more mature voices on the chorus caused him, and Delenn to look at the overhead catwalk. Several Colonial Warriors were singing along and moving from side to side clapping their hands.

"This can't be," John murmured. His eyes darted to the front.

The woman in red had returned to the front, dancing on the stage and smiling.

"Oooo, oh, oooo," the singer bellowed.

The audience repeated it back.

"Yeah."

"Yeah.

"Let the song arise."

And so it went for several moments.

"Let the world sing a new hallelujah. Can you get excited Church?" the singer asked.

There was a thunderous shout.

"From…" the man named several places ending with, "from Earth to Babylon Five."

Again the Zokolo rocked with a triumphant shout.

The dancer twirled in joy. Lifting her arms with every repeat at the words arise and alive.

"Everyone!"

"Everyone sing a new hallelujah. Everyone sing a new halellujah!"

Clapping began again and kept going for several long minutes. The singer smiled and with a sweeping gesture of his hand indicated the band behind him. The woman in red skipped off the stage and rushed to meet one of the Colonial officers who had worked his way through the crowd.

"Now wait a minute," John worked down the stairs to try and intercept the two. Delenn was right behind him.

He didn't reach them before they met in a tight hug. They're excited faces turned to look at them when Sheridan and his wife finally arrived.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

Delenn waited to see what their answer would be.

"God works in mysterious ways," the woman replied. "What is lost is now found."

"I don't believe in God," Sheridan told her.

"No. But Jeffrey Sinclair did." She extended her hand. "My name is Vorlana Sinclair."

"I thought," Captain Gideon said as he also reached them, the Techo mage beside him, "that you were part of this group we found on the Carolina."

"Oh, I am and believe me I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do. However, I'm also from this time." She raised her hand to prevent questions. "No. I'm not going to explain."

"From this time?" the Colonial officer asked.

"Yes, Apollo. I'm also from Earth's past like the others over there." She smiled. "I've heard the Colonials now have their own patch of space."

He nodded a sparkle in his green eyes. "We do. We're asking for membership in the Interstellar Alliance."

"Good for you."

"Vorlana?" Delenn questioned.

"My father's idea of honoring ancient allies." She shook her head. "Again don't ask. Long story. Anyway," her gaze drifted to Apollo. Delenn noticed the odd gold-green shade. "Apollo, the Earth colonies want to split our group up and we've become a close knit family. Any chance," she flashed him a hopeful smile, "that we come live in the New Twelve Worlds?"

"I'll have to ask the Council of Twelve, but I don't see why not."

Vorlana's gaze swept over the group around them. "I was to stack the deck. Make sure we could stay together."

"But," Sheridan began.

"I'm sorry. All you need to know is that the Carolina was a sleeper ship designed to save the lives of my family, many friends, and various Christian artists whose lives were in danger."

"And we found you," Gideon said.

"Yes and my thanks."

"Then you're turning down the invitations from the rest of Earth's colonies?" Delenn could hear the disbelief in her husband's voice.

"Yes. I have to. It's for the best."

"You see," Apollo took up the story. "Vorlana was an ally who helped us find out way to Earth."

"No thanks to the Super Race," she added. "But I'm used to defying them."

"Another long story." Apollo put his arm around her. "We would do anything to help her and anyone with her."

"The most aggravating mysteries," Galen commented with a sardonic grin, "are those you never get the answer to."

"Spoken like a true Techno Mage," Vorlana replied.

"Of course." He spoke as if there was not other response.

"We'll take our leave of you while I explain our future to my family." Vorlana turned away.

"One question," Delenn implored.

Vorlana gazed at her. "Yes?"

"This singer and this song. Who is it and what was it called?"

An odd smile touched the edge of the woman's full lips. "Michael W. Smith and the song was 'A New Hallelujah'."

"And many in the Colonies believe in God and his son who died for our sins." Apollo nodded as if he had a hidden secret knowledge. "Including myself, my wife and my children."

Delenn watched the two leave and felt an odd hollow in the pit of her heart. They both had a joy and reassurance that no faith in Valen could fulfill. John's hand touched her hand and she shook herself, coming back to her place in the universe.

"I think the Colonials will make a good addition to the Alliance," her husband said.

"I agree." As they turned to leave, she again looked back at the group from Earth's past. Their heads were bowed and although her eyes tried to deny it, she swore she saw a huge shinning hand over their hands, as if they'd been blessed by a being of power and glory which her heart ached for and she hoped, she might one day get to know.


End file.
